Bright Mac i Pear Butter
Pear Butter i Bright Mac — rodzice Applejack, Big Macintosha i Apple Bloom. Pojawiają się przede wszystkim w retrospekcjach w odcinku „The Perfect Pear”. Bright Mac (pełne imię Bright Macintosh pochodzące od odmiany jabłek) — postać epizodyczna, ogier, kucyk ziemski. Jest ojcem Big Macintosha, Applejack i Apple Bloom, małżonkiem Pear Butter oraz synem babci Smith. Oficjalnie po raz pierwszy pojawia się we wspomnieniach kucyków z Ponyville w odcinku "Doskonała para", lecz można go zauważyć przez chwilę w śnie Applejack w odcinku "Królewski problem". Wygląd Bright Mac jest dobrze zbudowanym ogierem o żółtej sierści, czerwonej grzywie i ogonie oraz zielonych oczach. Na jego nosie znajduje się kilka piegów. Nosi brązowy, kowbojski kapelusz. Za znaczek służy mu połówka zielonego jabłka ze złotą gwiazdą w środku. Charakter Ogier jest śmiały i bardzo szczery. Posiada także dużą odwagę, gdy przyznaje się do przypadkowego zniszczenia wieży ciśnień w obronie ukochanej Pear Butter. Dla niej jest również czuły i opiekuńczy. Pear Butter (rodzaj gruszkowego deseru w formie musu) — postać epizodyczna, klacz, kucyk ziemski. Jest matką Big Macintosha, Applejack i Apple Bloom, małżonką Bright Maca oraz córką Grand Pear'a. Jej przezwiskiem jest Jaskierek (oryg. Buttercup). Oficjalnie po raz pierwszy pojawia się we wspomnieniach kucyków z Ponyville odcinku "Doskonała para", lecz można ją zauważyć przez chwilę w śnie Applejack w odcinku "Królewski problem". Wygląd Pear Butter jest klaczą o kremowej sierści, pomarańczowej grzywie i ogonie oraz oczach w kolorze morskim. Jej grzywa i ogon są związane niebieskimi gumkami. Jej znaczkiem jest słoik z konfiturą. Jej kolorystka jest podobna do tej u cioci Orange i Pumpkin Cake. Charakter Klacz jest bardzo często uśmiechnięta i wesoła. Posiada intuicję, która podpowiada jej co jest najlepsze dla jej bliskich. Mimo smutku i nacisku ze strony ojca, potrafi mu się przeciwstawić, by być ze swoim wybrankiem. Przedstawienie w serii (obu kucyków) Po raz pierwszy możemy zobaczyć Bright Maca i Pear Butter w odcinku "Królewski problem". Widać tam tylko ich kopyta, gdy trzymają maleńką Applejack w jej śnie. Ich oficjalny debiut następuje w odcinku "Doskonała para". Pojawiają się tam w opowieściach i wspomnieniach ich przyjaciół, ponieważ ich dzieci, Big Macintosh, Applejack i Apple Bloom pragnęli dowiedzieć się czegoś o rodzicach oraz o kłótni rodów Apple i Pear. Pierwszym kucykiem, który opowiada tą historię jest Goldie Delicious. Zaczyna ona mówić o tym, że kiedyś oprócz farmy Sweet Apple istniała także sąsiadująca farma należąca do rodu Pear. W wyniku tego w Ponyville konkurowały ze sobą stoisko z gruszkami należącymi do ojca Pear Butter, Grand Pear'a oraz stoisko z jabłkami należącymi do matki Bight Maca, babci Smith. Oboje właściciele nie znosili się nawzajem i krytykowali owoce przeciwnika. Prześcigali się nawet w trosce o swoje drzewa. Jednak wielka kłótnia tych rodów nie przeszkodziła Pear Butter i Bright Macowi w poznaniu się i nawiązaniu przyjaźni. Po raz pierwszy poznali się jako małe źrebięta przy płocie dzielącym sad jabłek i gruszek. To wtedy Bright Mac pierwszy raz nazwał Pear Butter przezwiskiem Buttercup, które ona bardzo polubiła. Po latach przezwisko to stało się częściej używane niż prawdziwe imię klaczy, co maskowało jej pochodzenie z rodu Pear. Następnie rodzeństwo Apple poznaje bliżej historię Bright Maca z ust jego bliskiego przyjaciela Burnt Oaka. Wspomina on jak kiedyś jako młode ogiery ścigali się w oraniu pola, lecz Bright był dosyć rozproszony gdy tylko zauważył Pear Butter na sąsiednim polu. Przez to rozkojarzenie przypadkowo przewrócił wieżę ciśnień, zalewając całe pole rodu Pear. Grand Pear chciał ukarać córkę za to, lecz Bright Mac przyznał się do winy, stając tym samym w obronie swojej skrytej ukochanej. Kolejną część historii przedstawia pani Cake, która była bardzo bliską przyjaciółką Pear Butter. Cukierniczka przypomina sobie jak Pear zachęciła ją do pieczenia ciast, dzięki czemu pani Cake otrzymała swój znaczek. Obie klacze kochały razem eksperymentować z wypiekami, a Pear Butter była przy tym bardzo pomocna gdy sprawdzała smak wyrobów lub pomagała je dekorować. Pewnego razu pani Cake chciała podarować Pear ciasto w podziękowaniu za pomoc, ale przypadkowo nakryła ją na romantycznym pikniku z Bright Maciem. Obiecała, że zachowa to w tajemnicy, ale to spotkanie i tak zostało zakończone przez babcię Smith, która również natknęła się na ten piknik i zabrała syna do domu. Potem pani Cake opowiada o romantycznej historii, jaką przeżyli Pear Butter i Bright Mac. Zakochani obchodzili rocznicę momentu, gdy Pear otrzymała swoje przezwisko Buttercup. Klacz w prezencie dla ukochanego zaśpiewała piosenkę You're In My Head Like a Catchy Song, a on pokazał swej wybrance kamień na którym wyrzeźbił ich znaczki tworzące symbol ich miłości. Niestety wkrótce Grand Pear podjął decyzję, że ich rodzina przeprowadza się do Vanhoover, by rozszerzyć biznes i raz na zawsze odciąć się od rodziny Apple. Dla Pear Butter była to druzgocząca wiadomość. Miała bowiem nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć Birght Maca. Udała się więc na pożegnalną rozmowę z nim, tłumacząc, że nie ma wyboru, bo musi trzymać się z rodziną. Bright Mac jednak zdecydował się poprosić o pomoc panią Burmistrz, która kończy historię tej pary. Ogier postanowił zorganizować tajemny ślub, by on i Pear Butter mogli być już zawsze razem. Klacz oczywiście zgodziła się. Burmistrzyni udzieliła im ślubu, lecz w kulminacyjnym momencie zjawił się Grand Pear i babcia Smith. Gdy zobaczyli co ich dzieci planują zrobić wściekli się. Pani Burmitrz jednak dokończyła ceremonię i dwa zakochane kucyki wreszcie zostały małżeństwem. Grand Pear jednak wciąż zmuszał córkę do wyjazdu i trzymania się z rodziną. Pear Butter przypomniała ojcu, że rodzina Apple jest teraz również jej rodziną. Grand Pear kazał jej wybrać pomiędzy rodzinami Pear i Apple, lecz gdy córka postanowiła zostać i być dalej z Bright Maciem, Grand Pear zostawił ją i wyjechał do Vanhoover bez niej. Załamana Pear Butter znalazła jednak pocieszenie w swoim mężu oraz babci Smith, która ostatecznie zaakceptowała ją jako członkinię rodziny Apple i wiedli razem wspólne życie. Obie postacie pojawiają się w odcinku "Tajemnica zbiorów" we wspomnieniach Babci Smith o młodej Applejack urządzającej poszukiwania Wielkiego Sadzonka. Zostają wspomnieni przez Big Macintosha i Sugar Belle w odcinku "Ważne pytanie Big Maca". Ostatni raz widzimy ich na grupowym zdjęciu podczas piosenki "The Magic of Friendship Grows" z odcinka "Ostatni problem". Ciekawostki *Choć nie zostało to powiedziane wprost, Bright Mac i Pear Butter najprawdopodobniej zginęli w nieznanych okolicznościach. Wskazują na to liczne znaki: dwie komety przelatujące nad farmą Sweet Apple w odcinku "Zjazd rodziny Apple", słowa Applejack gdy Apple Bloom zdobyła znaczek "gdyby rodzice to widzieli, byliby z ciebie bardzo dumni" oraz reakcje kucyków opowiadających historię tej pary. Są oni często poruszeni wspomnieniami o nich. Istnieje także pewna grusza i jabłoń, które zakochani zasadzili w dniu ślubu. Według członków rodziny Apple ma to być pamiątka po nich. Jednak najważniejszym argumentem jest ich ciągła nieobecność w obecnej linii czasu w serialu. *Big Macintosh, Applejack i Apple Bloom częściowo odziedziczyli po rodzicach kolory. Apple Bloom ma ten sam kolor grzywy i sierści co Bright Mac. Big Mac kolor swoich oczu ma po ojcu, a grzywy po mamie. Applejack swój kolor sierści ma po kolorze grzywy mamy, a żółtą grzywę od kolory sierści taty oraz również zielone oczy po tacie. Galeria de:Bright Mac und Pear Butter en:Bright Mac and Pear Butter es:Bright Mac y Pear Butter ru:Брайт Мак и Пеа Баттер Kategoria:Rodzina Apple Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne